One Last Time - After Bad Wolf Bay
by Isis-Rose Moon
Summary: Rose goes to Bad Wolf Bay one last time before she leaves to see her Universe. What happens when she meets a familiar stranger?...Rose/TenII, slight hints of Rose/Doctor...


**Every year since Bad Wolf Bay, Rose goes back to the beach to remember her old adventures with the real Doctor in the other Universe. What happens when she meets a strange man on the beach who reminds her of the Doctor? This is assuming that the deleted scene from Journey's End really happened, where Ten gave TenII a piece of the TARDIS, and Donna told him how to 'grow his own TARDIS'. **

"Doctor?" Rose called. "I'm going for a walk on the beach. I won't be long!"

"Okay!" he called back. Even from the front door Rose could hear him tinkering with the newly grown TARDIS. She smiled. Soon they'd be travelling the Universe again. But she wanted to visit Bad Wolf Bay one last time before they left.

She stepped out into the cold wind and hurried through the busy streets to the beach, pulling her jacket closed against a fierce wind determined to turn her into an icicle. She found a sheltered spot near to where he'd left her with her Doctor after the Dalek invasion of Earth.

Memories started coming. His face as she was almost sucked into that void, before she was stuck in this parallel Universe. Her jealously when she found out about Sarah Jane. Then his words as he explained "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. Humans, you're so fragile. You wither and die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you l-."

She shook her head, and looked up. There was a young man standing over by the spot where the TARDIS had dematerialised. He wore a brown suit, suspenders, a bowtie and a Stetson. He looked strangely familiar to her; as though he was someone she'd meet once before, but couldn't place.

She stood up and wandered over to the spot, trying to ignore the memories that attempted to accost her when she arrived there. The man had sat down on a rock, looking almost defeated. She sat down next to him. "Hey" she said by way of greeting. "You lost, mate?"

He looked up, and she saw something achingly familiar in those old eyes. "Nah" he said. "Just….remembering. I lost someone here, once. A few years ago now. I'm a traveller. I try to protect my friends, but sometimes it isn't enough."

Rose was silent for a moment. "I was a traveller too, once. I'm about to become one again. But the first time, I travelled with this….amazing man. But he had to leave me here. I come here sometimes to remember those days."

The man looked unbearably sad. "Do you remember when you met him?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Of course. He grabbed my hand and told me to run. Then he took me with him, and I saw the Universe. It was beautiful. And even though I'm stuck here in a parallel Universe now, I don't regret any of it for a moment. And I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. What's your name?"

"Smith" he said. "John Smith" Rose frowned. "That's funny. That's the name he used sometimes…."

"Is it indeed, Rose Tyler?" She gasped, eyes widened. "Doctor?!" He grinned slightly. "Hello Rose. How've you been?" Rose blinked, suddenly going dizzy. "Doctor! It's really you…but I thought you said you could never come back?"

The smile dropped from his face. "Rule one, Rose…the Doctor lies. But really, I shouldn't even be here. It was the TARDIS' idea, and I can't argue with her."

The fond smile on his face disappeared and he whispered "Are you happy, Rose?"

She considered the question for a moment. Back home, her Doctor was waiting in the newly built TARDIS. She looked up. "Yes" she said simply. "My Doctor managed to regrow the TARDIS from the piece you gave us, using Donna's advice. We're happy. We're going travelling again, to discover the stars in this Universe. I still love you both, but I'm content with my Doctor who can grow old with me."

He nodded, looking like a massive weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"But what are you really doing here?" she persisted. The Doctor sighed. "I'm saying goodbye to everyone, a proper goodbye. I want to make sure you're all really happy."

"When I leave this world, I won't be able to come back properly again. Don't ask me how the TARDIS did it…she's a smart old girl, leave it at that."

Rose nodded, stemming the unsaid questions threatening to overwhelm her.

"Well then Doctor…" she said, crying a little now. "Goodbye"

He smiled sadly. "He's waiting for you, you know, back there. The Doctor and Rose Tyler travelling the stars in the TARDIS, that's how it's meant to be, and that's how it will be. Only…don't forget me Rose. I won't ever forget you."

Rose nodded, the tears coming faster now. "How could I ever forget you, Doctor?"

"Oh, I don't know..." he said, attempting a grin and failing miserably. "You enjoy this Universe, Rose. For me. Goodbye, my Rose Tyler."

"Goodbye" she whispered.

He turned around, and walked away to the TARDIS, and Rose watched the spot long after the TARDIS was gone. Then she turned around, dried her tears and walked away from Bad Wolf Bay, back to her Doctor and her TARDIS, off to see the Universe.

She opened the door of the TARDIS silently, and went to stand by the Doctor. He looked up and saw her face. "Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded. "I just…I saw you again. The other you. You would've regenerated by now." He chuckled. "Did I look ridiculous?" he asked. Rose started laughing now. "Well, you were wearing a bowtie…"

"What?" he said, looking affronted. "Bowties are cool!" Rose shook her head, laughing harder now.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she recovered. The Doctor grinned. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere" Rose said.

"Well then, goodbye Bad Wolf Bay, hello…Everything!"

**I'm really sorry if the quotes weren't right. I know you'll probably kill me for making TenII like bowties as well. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first foray into writing fanfics for the Who Universe. **

**Flames are welcome. They keep me warm at night, but please have the courage to sign in if you're going to leave a flame.**

**Thanks, Issie**


End file.
